<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fun Gal Lovin' by Berguba</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326962">Fun Gal Lovin'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berguba/pseuds/Berguba'>Berguba</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sunless Skies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Hot Mascot on Mascot Action, POV Second Person, Work In Progress, Xenophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berguba/pseuds/Berguba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A captain has two mascots, and when they're both off duty, they get along surprisingly well. Like really *really* disturbingly well. One night, the captain finds out just how well. Just a short lil thing I had in my head I had to get out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sky-Worn Urchin/Blemmigan Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fun Gal Lovin'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Sky-worn Urchin had retired from the bridge, sneaking a hug from you on her way. As she disappeared into her cabin, you noticed the patch of grime where her face had rubbed against the tough fabric of your trousers. Your smile goes crooked, and you resolve to make sure she gets a bath tonight. For now though, you leave her to her fun with her fellow, albeit more fungal, mascot. It has followed your lead and taken a parental(?) role of sorts with the grimy youngster. Oftentimes before, you had peered into their captain to see her in its lap, listening to it whistle as it smoked a pipe it produced from somewhere amidst its tendrils. The greenish smoke wafted in spirals and rings that caught the starlight like miniature nebulae.</p><p>You approach the entrance to the de facto Mascot Cabin, and stop when you hear... slithering? Slapping? Something slippery and sinuous and somewhat rhythmic. You put your ear to the door, listening through the metal and wood to a commingling of whistles and whimpers, more subtle than the slurping, sloshing sounds that had initially tipped you off. You crack the door, just slightly, wary of what you might find.</p><p>The Urchin, her trousers around one ankle, straddles the Blemmigan, and between her pale, grease-stained legs is a twisting pillar of fungal tendrils. Her head is thrown back, tongue lolling from her mouth and being caressed by thinner strands of purple tissue. Her drool coats the Voyager's delicate tendrils and drips onto her chest where her shirt has been pulled up. Her dusky nipples are swollen, and being sucked at by specialized tentacular appendages. She bounces up and down in the Blemmigan's lap, clearly... enjoying herself. You stare for a while, watching the proceedings as the fungus and young girl couple, unwilling to interrupt. The whistles of the Blemmigan seem to imply it, too, is enjoying itself.</p><p>As you watch, the Voyager begins too ooze from its tendrils, dripping thick purple slime into the Urchin's gaping mouth. She swallows eagerly, and laps at the tendrils, her eyes bloodshot and dilated. Similar slime overflows from her cunny as her stomach begins to bulge. You reconsider the origin of several stains you've encountered aboard your locomotive. You slip away, returning to your own cabin to consider what to say when next you speak to the Urchin. You'll at the very least have to ask her to keep her fungal escapades to her own cabin, for the sake of the crew who've had to scrub the excess fluids.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>